


Ice Cream Social

by RickylLover



Category: The Walking Dead, The walking dead TV
Genre: Awkward Daryl, Daryl In Love, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Rick in Love, Rickyl Writers' Group, Sweet Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylLover/pseuds/RickylLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His freshman year Daryl has been taken away from his father by Child Protective Services and placed with foster parents Carol and Tyreese. I took some liberties with ages...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Social

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).



> This is from a prompt by the lovely ArcticLucie. I hope this lives up to what you were hoping for, dear...

     Daryl's life'd always been shit. 'Specially after Mama died. An' his ol' man got meaner. Beat 'im more often. Kinda thought his life always would be shit. But, them CPS people finally got 'nough on his ol' man ta take Daryl 'way from the old bastard. 'N the foster mother they put 'im with were real nice. Even gave 'im his own room. With his own dresser. An' a bed that ain't on the fuckin' floor. Clean sheets an' ev'rythin'.

     So's he ain't even minded bein' hauled 'way in the middle a the night 'thout so much as a goodbye. Ain't even looked back over 'is shoulder ta see them cops cuffin' his ol' man 's them other officers took Daryl ta a dif'rnt cruiser an' stuffed 'im in. Got ta sit in the front seat, too. Plenty a Dixons been in police cars. But, ain't never in the front seat.

     Carol an' Tyreese's good people. 'N her little girl Sophia weren't bad neither. Kinda quiet mosta the time. Skittish. Like she'd come from the same shit 's Daryl done. So's even though she half 'is age they get on pretty good. Ty were big an' strong as a ox, but he ain't never give Daryl a reason ta fear 'is hand. Big teddy bear, really.

     Carol fed 'em good, too. Three meals. Ev'ry day. 'N Daryl don't even gotta hunt ta eat. Daryl ain't never had that b'fore. So's he were fillin' out from a scrawny runt ta havin' some meat on 'is bones. 'N muscle, too.

     "C'mon, Half Pint," Daryl fiddled with the ten bucks Ty'd slipped 'im that mornin' 'fore school. _Ta have some fun 'n be a kid_ , he'd said. Prob'ly hoped he'd make a friend at his new school. But, Daryl weren't real social. On account a mosta the people he knew b'fore were assholes. Dixons. But, Sophia'd suggested they use the money fer ice cream er some shit. Daryl ain't never turn down food so's they's stoppin' after school.

     Sophia teetered on the curb she were walkin'. Pretendin' it were a tightrope in a circus er some shit. She got all kinda funny ideas like that. "What kind are you gonna get?" She stopped short ta ask.

     Daryl 'bout walked inta her. On account a he were starin' at the money. Ain't never had so much in 'is hands. Been trusted with nothin' b'fore. 'N them two trusted 'im with Sophia, too. Like he were worth somethin' an' not no trash.

     "Chocolate," he shrugged. Ain't that all they got? Chocolate an' vanilla?

     Sophia hiked 'er hands up on 'er hips. Huffed. "Bo-ring," she turned back 'round. Jumped off'n the curb 'n started skippin' toward the ice cream shop. "I'm gonna get pistachio," she chirped.

     "Pa-what?" Daryl chuckled. That girl got some funny ideas.

     "It's a nut," Sophia schooled 'im like he were dumb.

     'N he kinda were. Ice cream an' treats ain't never been nothin' he grew up with. "Yer a nut," Daryl sassed. Smilin'.

     "Come on, Full Pint," Sophia teased. Skippin' back over ta grab 'im by the hand 'n drag 'im inside.

     Daryl ain't never seen so much ice cream. Never knew there were so many flavors. _Butterbrickyl_. What the fuck's that? _Cookies 'n Cream_. They put cookies in ice cream? They even got pumps spurtin' chocolate an' all kinda shit on top a cones piled so high with scoops Daryl thought they's gonna roll off onta the floor.

     He were fuckin' mesmerized. Even more captivatin' than all a that shit were the curly haired boy from 'is math an' science classes. Suckin' on a mound a somethin' chocolatey with them plump pink lips a his. 'N even though they got all a them choices, Daryl ain't never wanted chocolate more in 'is life. Righ off'n that Grimes boy's lips. _Rick Grimes_. He'd 'member that name after seein' them lips pronounce it. An' from doodlin' Rick+Daryl all over the inside a his notebook.

     "Pff," Sophia rolled 'er eyes like 'nough ta fall outta her head. "I can see what you want," she tapped 'er foot. All motherly like 'er Ma.

     Daryl tried ta pull 'imself t'gether. But, that Grimes kid were beautiful. An' kind. He'd shared 'is textbooks. In both classes. Even though Daryl'd had 'is own. Leanin' in shoulder ta shoulder ta read. That hadda mean somethin'. "I was jus' lookin' at -"

     Sophia cut 'im off, "You were drooling, ya mean." Can't get nothin' by that kid.

     Daryl pouted. "I was jus' lookin' at, fuck I don't even know how many flavors all they got."

     "I won't tell Mama you said 'fuck' if I can have two scoops," Sophia grinned at 'im. All innocent like.

     Daryl pulled 'er pigtail. "Ya jus' said it, too." Little shit. "But," he made a show a bumpin' 'er outta the way with 'is hip so's he could look in the case. Mos'ly he wanted ta use it ta see 'f he could keep a eye on Rick in the reflection. "Think I got 'nough we c'n both get two scoops."

     Sophia clammed up. Slid 'long the glass like she were glued ta it. Leavin' Daryl ta hisself ta decide. Leavin' 'im ta Rick Grimes more like. Daryl could see 'im in the glass. Headin' straight fer 'im.

     "Triple chocolate chunk is pretty good," Rick's voice were so warm in Daryl's ear it coulda melted ev'ry scoop in the place.

     "That so?" Daryl tried fer casual. Came off more like arrogant asshole. He cleared 'is throat. Tried 'gain. "I mean...sounds good."

     Rick licked up the side a his mountain a chocolate. Makin' Daryl's cock twitch. "Ya wanna taste it?" Rick held out the cone. Invitin' Daryl ta lean in.

     Daryl wanted ta taste it alright. Wanted ta slip his tongue inta Rick's mouth 'n taste it all over 'im. "Sure," he found 'imself so close ta Rick so suddenly he weren't sure which one a 'em had closed the gap. He meant ta take a small lick. From the untouched side. But, he slurped up the entire melted bit where Rick's lips'd been. Mighta even moaned a little.

     "Think I might haveta get that one," Daryl blushed. Hopin' Rick ain't noticed the little sound he'd made. Er how much he'd enjoyed puttin' his mouth where Rick's had been.

     Rick twisted them candy pink lips inta a grin. "If you get a different one we could share?" Sounded like he were askin'. Maybe hopin'.

     Daryl tried ta swallow the lump in 'is throat. "Good idea," he choked out. Somethin' 'bout Rick made 'im feel like he wanted ta share all kinda shit. Made 'im feel safe. "Any suggestions?" He forced 'imself back ta the case 'fore he pressed forward an' woulda found 'imself belly ta belly with 'im.

     "Depends on what ya like," Rick were right by his side 'gain. Holdin' out his cone fer Daryl ta take 'nother lick.

     'N Daryl did. "Don't know what I like," he swallowed hard. Ain't never had ice cream b'fore. But, he were sure likin' Rick Grimes. "Guess I like sweet," he shrugged. Maybe tryin' ta flirt a little. Even though it sounded stupid. Ain't all ice cream s'posed ta be sweet? Fuck 'f Daryl knew.

     Rick nodded. "Coconut would go pretty good with chocolate," he offered. "Some thangs just go together well, like they're meant to."

    Jesus, felt like they were meant ta go t'gether. So's Daryl got coconut. 'N it were pretty good. S'pecially with the chocolate. But, he were guessin' Rick's lips'd taste even better. Couldn't stop starin' at 'em. The way they's workin' over the ice cream. 'N smilin' at Daryl. Laughin' at 'is dumb jokes an' shit 's they sat at their little table. The three a 'em squished t'gether. Not that Daryl minded a bit. He were lost in Rick's smile. 'Til Sophia kicked 'im under the table.

     "Ya got plans t'night?" Daryl asked Rick. Carol 'n Ty'd wanted 'im ta make friends after all.

     Rick shrugged. Expectantly? Er maybe jus' nonchalant. "Just homework."

     "Ya wanna," Daryl killed time by lickin' a stray drip off'n 'is cone. Workin' up his nerve ta...? Ask Rick ta come over?

     "Yes," Rick leaned in. Slurped from the other side a Daryl's cone. Bumpin' noses.

     "Ain't even asked ya nothin' yet," Daryl blushed. Eye ta eye with Rick. An' damn 'f them baby blues a his ain't the most beautiful thing.

     Rick rolled 'is shoulders. "Whatever it is I want to do it," he looked 'way. Cheeks turnin' 's pink 's them lips a his. "As long as you're there."

     Daryl were dumbfounded. Ain't no one never wanted him b'fore. Tried ta tune out Sophia's snort. Kickin' 'im under the table were harder ta ignore. But, she finally got his mouth workin' after a few more jabs. "Ya wanna come over fer dinner?" Daryl croaked. "Maybe do our homework t'gether?"

     "I'd like that," Rick beamed.

     Daryl'd like it, too. Ain't never had a friend b'fore. "Might need some help with math," he pretended not ta notice Rick's foot touchin' his. Er the jolt it sent through 'im. But, his dick weren't cooperatin' too good. Good thing his jeans was tight 'cuz Carol ain't had time ta take 'im shoppin' fer new clothes yet after feedin 'im so good. "Missed school fer two weeks movin' an' 'm kinda b'hind."

     Rick settled in closer. "Bet I show ya once an' ya start doin' it better than me," he bumped shoulders. "Yer pretty smart about thangs."

     "Not everything," Sophia piped up. Dabbin' at a drip on 'er pants with a napkin.

     Daryl don't even freak out worryin' they's gonna catch hell fer gettin' dirty. Carol an' Ty ain't nothin' like 'is old man. "What ain't I smart about?" He sassed. Passin' 'er more napkins.

     "For starters," she poked 'im. "You're either clueless he's flirtin' with you, too or..." She stared 'im down. Eye ta eye. Shrinkin' back when she figured it out. "Or ya don't think ya deserve ta be liked," she mumbled inta her mess a ice cream. Unable ta look at 'im. But, her sticky fingers reached out ta pat 'is knee under the table. Apologizin'. Sayin', _ya are_ _worth it._

     "Thanks fer lettin' me play it cool," Daryl pulled Sophia inta a hug. Melted drips 'n all. Not that he were playin' it much a anythin', but awkward as fuck.

     Rick don't even seem put out by the spectacle they's makin' a theirselves. Wipin' at Daryl's chin with a paper napkin. "I was flirtin' with ya, by the way."

     "So was I," Daryl sassed. "Jus' ain't good at it." Ain't never done shit like that b'fore.

     "Sounds like a date, then," Rick winked.

     Daryl felt 'is cheeks burnin'. Musta looked like a fuckin' tomato. Ain't never had no date b'fore. Er friends. Jus' a asshole brother doin' time in Juvie. Ain't so good at talkin'. But, Daryl could be social. With Rick anyways. Daryl wanted ta be a lotta things with him. Fer the rest a his life. An' 'f his mind wandered off ta pink lips, blue eyes an' a kind heart durin' homework an' he started doodlin' _Rick+Daryl 4 ever_  on his notebook, who could blame 'im?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to ArcticLucie for the prompt. If you haven't read her fic You Can't Fight Fate you should give it a read. OMG some of the sweetest, best Rickyl you will ever read! <333


End file.
